Assassin series RE: The next generation
by Askre5
Summary: Collection of short stories that involve the younger generation, especially the four turtle children, Michelle, Apollo, Silver and Obsidian.
1. Story 1: Two fathers

**A/N:** The Next Generation is collection of one-shot stories independent from each other not unlike the Brother vs Brothers collection.

I have unfortunately lost the information when exactly I wrote and posted these stories, it is safe to assume though that they were written in the period of 2006-2007.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

AU turtles are based off the idea of the TMNT.

Other characters including Silver, Obsidian, Michelle and Apollo © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

These stories are copyright © 2006-7 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **To fully understand these stories, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Collection of short stories that involve the younger generation, especially the four turtle children, Michelle, Apollo, Silver and Obsidian._

* * *

 **Story 1: Two fathers.**

 **Assassin's world.**

 _"…it is the order of this court that, Hamato Leonardo will have full custody of young Hamato Apollo. He will move immediately to his biological father. Effective im…"_

The Ninja Master woke up with a gasp and sat up abruptly in his bed. This didn't stir Luna who slept soundly beside him. Donatello breathed heavily with his only hand on his chest, trying to calm himself down. Reminding himself it was just a dream.

He took the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. His head sunk and he slowly used his hand to rub the back of his neck. The right arm lay in his lap.

The turtle didn't dream this often, only occasionally but it always managed to wake him up in a cold sweat. It was probably one of the few things he really feared, losing his son to the assassin.

A distant thunder had him look up. Donatello recalled a report of a thunderstorm during the nighttime. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was roughly three AM in the morning. It was two hours until his usual wakeup time. Sighing he decided to lay back down, but as he put the right arm on the blanket the turtle heard something.

The Ninja Master stopped in his action and kept an eye on the bedroom door. It was definitely soft footsteps approaching. The turtle frowned and kept his position, half now in the bed. Another thunder echoed outside, now Donatello heard a frightened gasp and shortly later, the door opened.

Apollo peeked inside, his eyes almost enlarged in fear. No doubt, the child had awoken by the first thunder and it had spooked him. He was clad in blue pajamas. Unlike his olive-green parents, the turtle boy was basic green with a dark shade over him. Otherwise, his carapace and plastron was near identical to theirs, just a miniature version. He had reached his third year just this month.

Donatello sat back on the bedroom edge but didn't take his eyes of his son. The child had stopped when seeing that his father was awake. However, that was only a moment's hesitation; he then entered the room and walked towards him. Apollo held out his hands towards his father.

The older turtle sighed but allowed a slight smile to creep on his scarred beak. Then he picked up his son who immediately curled up in his arms. Despite his young age, Apollo was very well aware of that his father was mute, thus the young reptile didn't expect any words of comfort to come out. He just enjoyed the security he felt being simply in his father's arms.

"Am scared," he whispered though. Luna often instructed her son to talk with his father, even though Donatello couldn't speak back with his mouth.

"Big, scary, loud noise," Apollo continued and flinched when another thunder was heard. He buried his face in his father's plastron and refused to look up. The Ninja Master patted him gently on the back.

Donatello debated whether to take the child back to his room or allow him to sleep this night with his parents. The Ninja Master was firm on the rule that Apollo would sleep in his own bed now that he was this old. However, if the thunderstorm would last the night, he doubted the child would get much sleep.

He could feel the child shiver a bit, it was not cold so it had to be fright. The Ninja Master kept caressing Apollo's carapace soothingly. He gently rocked the child back and forth. He dearly wished to be able to say something, but in order to do that he would have to use his left hand. Also the boy would have to look up but his eyes were shut tight and the face covered.

Slowly though Apollo seemed to relax a bit, Donatello could feel the tension drift away from the small body. The third thunder came but the older turtle could hear it was in a great distance. It hardly echoed and the child seemed completely unaware of it.

Donatello looked down and smiled wider. Apollo had fallen asleep in his arms. His breathing was steady and the small body was very relaxed. The Ninja Master slowly rose up and quietly sneaked out of the room, holding the precious cargo.

He took Apollo back to his own room. In there the Ninja Master laid the child gently on the bed and tucked him in. The older turtle knelt down beside the bed, staring for a moment at the small sleeping form. His left hand he put gently on the small crown of his son. The boy didn't twitch in his slumber.

The olive green one opened his mouth a bit, but after a moment sighed. He really wished to be able to say something right now, not with his hand, but with his mouth. However, his tongue had been removed and his vocal cords damaged. At most he could gurgle up some sounds that almost formed a word, but it hurt his throat Also the turtle could manage a throaty sound that almost sounded like a growl.

The turtle stood up and removed his hand from his son's head, he folded his arms and kept staring at Apollo's bed. The memory of his nightmare resurfaced and he had to take a deep breath to restrain himself. His eyes closed and his mouth twitched a bit. It took a moment and finally he opened his eyes again and regarded the sleeping child.

 _I'll not lose you my son,_ he thought and finally turned away and walked out of the room.

The Ninja Master returned to the master bedroom. Luna still slept soundly hardly stirring when her husband sat down on the bed. Donatello didn't lie down right away; instead he kept staring at the floor with his arms on his lap. Again his nightmare came up. Even though it's been just over three years since Apollo was born, even though the assassin had seemingly expressed little interest in his biological son, the Ninja Master still feared the possibility.

Then without warning, a tear began crawling down his cheek. Another one came shortly after. The more Donatello thought what possibly could happen the more he realized how much he loved his son. Just the thought of his nightmare sent the Ninja Master away and brought out the father in him. A father who wasn't sure he actually could protect his son against his main enemy.

Luna stirred when her husband finally couldn't contain it. Sob like sounds were escaping his mouth and he had his left hand now on his face. The woman turned and was surprised to see Donatello sitting there and crying.

"Don?" she addressed him surprised and concerned. She scooted closer and put on hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong love?"

Donatello couldn't answer; his left hand was just too numb to give the proper signals. He could though feel the thin arms of his wife wrap around him from behind. She put her head on his shoulder and eyed his tearful face. His sobs slowly began subsiding until finally only occasional tear escaped.

Finally the Ninja Master glanced at Luna; she smiled a bit and raised her head a little. Then lifted her right hand and began drying his face with it. Donatello opened his mouth a bit but then smiled back. He put his left hand over Luna's right; his much larger palm covered hers.

"Don't worry, it's ok," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Come back to bed."

Donatello nodded and turned to lie down. Luna backed towards her spot and lay now on her side. Once her husband was lying properly, she scooted closer and he laid his left arm over the turtle woman. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their beaks met in a brief kiss, but then they lay completely down and that's how the couple fell asleep again in each other's embrace.

* * *

The lightning flashed on the sky and there was few seconds later a loud thunder. The rain poured down like a waterfall. This Assassin Leonardo watched from the large window in his living room. Both black gloved hands were behind his shirt-covered carapace, his single right eye narrowed as the turtle watched the lightshow.

He was alone in the room; the others were asleep as far as he knew. There was nothing to do for now. He was recently returned from work he did not speak of. The others were completely at blank what it was about. Leonardo refused to tell. However, the Demolisher dismissed it as probably some routine job for him, assassination or bounty hunting. The former emperor couldn't care less really; the only ones to really ask were the boys.

Silver tended to become a little demanding, even with his father. He always tested his limits. It had already earned him few warnings and sometimes extra flips in the training room. Nevertheless, the young dark bluish green turtle always constantly asked what his father was doing, where he went and so forth.

As tempting as it was sometimes, the assassin knew it would actually be counter-productive to spank them. He wanted their unquestioned loyalty and he knew it would not be gained by these kind of physical punishments. Leonardo and even the former-emperor were sometimes forced to be rougher on Silver though, the kid was a troublemaker to the core. However, he was never really punished for the trouble he caused, but more like if he got caught.

Obsidian was meeker; he did not test the patience of the older turtles. He asked only once and the first answer was the final answer for him. Because of his quieter nature, he sometimes took the blame for something Silver did and the dark green boy took it quietly. That did irk Leonardo a little, Obsidian wasn't much of a fighter like his brother. He was closer to a follower, did what he was told and so on.

The assassin suddenly eyed towards the door of the living room. Somebody was coming; quickly he sidestepped from the window and into the shadow of a corner. Even the occasionally flashes from a lightning didn't reveal him.

The door opened and in a flash from outside the black clad turtle could see Obsidian tiptoe inside. For a moment the small six year old turtle looked around then walked towards the window. Leonardo could see a big smile on him as he watched the lightshow outside, gasped in anticipation when a thunder boomed.

Leonardo frowned, Obi wasn't even aware of his father in the room. A sneer came on the one eyed turtle. There was only a meter cap between them and the boy hadn't even sensed him.

"You're dead," the assassin stated flatly causing the boy to almost jump out of his shell. He quickly turned into the direction of the voice, eyes wide open and hands clasped together and held close to his plastron. Leonardo stepped into view, his mouth sneering and the right eye narrowing down on his son.

"These five seconds that took you to enter the living room and walk to the window. I could have killed you over fifty times, using fifty different ways before you even knew it," the black clad turtle growled. Obsidian flinched and grimaced, knowing that he should have checked his surroundings better.

"S-sorry father," he whispered, carefully eyeing up at Leonardo. "Ah…Ah just came to see the pretty lightning."

"Spare me the excuses," Leonardo snapped, his son cringed and now nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his pajamas. "You know that if you enter a dark room, you check first if you are alone. In this living room alone, I can conceal myself in twenty different places."

"S-sorry father… I-I'll try better, honest." Obsidian looked down now, unable to hold the one-eye gaze from his father.

"You had better," the assassin growled and pointed towards the living room door. "Now go to your room and back to bed."

"Yes sir!" Obi knew better than to disobey and quickly ran for the exit. His father shook his head and turned back to the window.

Obsidian reached the bedroom he shared with his older brother. He carefully crawled into his bed that was on one side of the room. Silver's was on the other end. The six year old curled up in his bed, trying not to think too much about the unexpected encounter with his father.

"What are you doin' up," a voice addressed him. Obi turned and spotted where Silver was risen up in his bed, having just seen his brother return to bed.

"Nuthin'," the dark green turtle retorted.

"Nuthin' my ass. What were you doin'?" Silver demanded.

"Looking at the lightning," Obsidian answered and turned away to face the wall.

"You and your stupid lighting. Grow up you idiot," Sil snorted. At that his little brother rose up in his bed.

"They are not stupid!" he snapped, showing uncharacteristic anger.

"Yes they are, they are stupid and you are stupid." The older turtle stuck his tongue out at Obi.

Obsidian opened his mouth to answer but shut it back. What ever he would try to say might just result in a fight. Silver was more than eager to do just that, just to get his point across, but the quarrel was quickly quieted down when suddenly the bedroom door opened.

"What is going on here, why are you two not asleep?" ex-Emperor Donatello asked as he stepped inside the room. He had just finished whatever he sometimes did late at night down in his lab and had been on his way to bed.

"Uh… we woke up… couldn't sleep with the thunders," Silver claimed, as if to clarify that point a thunder could be heard from outside. Obi sighed; his older brother was not getting him out of trouble out of good will. No, now the dark-bluish green turtle could claim his little brother owed him one.

"It's just a little thunderstorm, it will be over soon," the former overlord said and eyed them both. "Ok lie down, back to sleep."

"Yes sir," they both muttered and lay down in their beds. They knew it would be no use to wait. Donatello wouldn't move out of the doorway until he was sure both kids were asleep.

 _Children,_ the ex-emperor thought and watched each of the boys fall asleep before leaving the room.

 **End story 1**


	2. Story 2: In Trouble

**Story 2: In Trouble**

Silver really hated to wait, absolutely hated it. However, he had no choice, every day after school he had to wait. Either his father or Tony would pick him up. They would come as soon as possible. However, they were sometimes late, the human servant had his duties to perform and that could delay him. Father was sometimes working somewhere. That meant Silver had to wait on the steps of the school.

Most of the kids avoided him, except for few selected friends who with him formed the local bully gang. Nobody messed with the dark bluish green turtle; he was tough despite his young age and took no nonsense from anybody. Probably the only reason the school put up with him was his father, who was after all rich and willing to pour money in for his sons' education.

All of Silver's friends had already been picked up, so there was nothing left but wait. He glared down at his uniform; he really hated to wear it, but he was in a private school with a dress code, thus he had to put it on. The young turtle hardly could wait to get home and rip it off.

"Hi Sil," a voice addressed him, the turtle held down a sigh. Beside him his brother Obsidian sat down. The younger turtle had apparently been delayed in his classes and thus not out at the same time and he was.

Unlike his brother, Obsidian avoided direct confrontations and seemed to like it in school. He had few friends as well, but like Silver's; they were all on their way home now. Most of the teachers also liked the dark green turtle a whole lot more than his older brother. He was quiet in class, never mouthed off and was polite and well mannered.

"They are late again," Silver grunted, one hand was under his cheek and the elbow was resting on his thigh.

"Father said Tony needed to fix the roof, I think it will be father who picks us up," Obi mentioned with a shrug. He didn't look bored at all, glanced around curiously.

"Why can't Uncle Raph or Donatello pick us up?" Sil snorted although he actually knew the answer. Under no circumstances were the two brothers allowed to mention either the Demolisher or the ex-emperor outside of the house. Nobody was allowed to know about them in their world, because of that neither ventured out of the house. If they went somewhere, it was another dimension.

Obi didn't answer the question, he knew Silver was asking rhetorically and wouldn't appreciate an answer. The younger turtle thus just shrugged and kept silent. When his older brother was in a mood, it was best just to be quiet.

"You got anything to eat?" the elder boy asked glaring at Obsidian. The younger turtle sometimes kept leftovers from lunch; usually had an empty box handy to put it in.

"Ate it already," his brother said. Silver growled and looked forward again. This had not improved his already bad mood.

"They are opening a mall here nearby, maybe father will take us there when he comes," Obi suggested and smiled a little. He really liked it when their father took them to the city to shop or look around.

 _Hm a new mall._ Silver's expression became thoughtful. "How nearby?"

"A block or so I think." His little brother shrugged.

Silver's eyes narrowed. They were strictly forbidden to go anywhere alone, especially after school. However, the turtle boy figured that his father would be late and if it was nearby, he could probably be quick.

"Where are you going?" Obsidian asked when his brother stood up and shouldered his bag.

"Check out the mall," Silver said and began walking purposely towards the gate.

"B-But we are supposed to wait," Obi called after him.

"I'll be quick," Sil snorted and continued. Obsidian had to watch him leave the school premises.

* * *

"And who do we have here?" Magistrate Raphael grinned from behind his desk. Luna and young Apollo had just entered his office.

"Hi Unca Raph," the young turtle greeted his uncle with a wide smile. He let go of his mother's hand and ran towards the desk.

"So what brings you two here?" the magistrate asked and picked up the youngster, sitting the child in his lap.

"Oh we were just walking around," Luna explained smiling and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "We are waiting for Don, he told me to just go here and he'll come by to pick us up."

"Well I do appreciate the company." Raphael smiled and looked at his nephew. Apollo was glancing curiously at all the papers on the desktop. "So what have you been up to, champ?"

"Mommy took me to new mall," the younger informed him nodding. "We saw a toy store."

"Oh really?" the magistrate glanced at Luna who shook her head, indicating nothing had been bought.

"And what did you do at the toy store?" Raphael asked.

"Saw lots of new toys, but mommy not want to buy anything." Apollo sulked and crossed his small arms. The older turtles had to restrain themselves from not laughing.

"I'm sure daddy will remedy that at the first opportunity," Luna mentioned shaking her head.

"Or Unca Raph," Raphael innocently added. That caused Apollo to giggle but the turtle woman didn't look as amused.

Before they could continue, the phone rang. The magistrate shifted the child to his other side and then picked up the handset after noting who was calling. "Yes Maggie what is it?"

"What?" Raphael frowned; he stood up and at the same time held Apollo in his left arm. The turtle let the child slide down to the floor. Apollo didn't leave his side, instead just looked up while his uncle talked on the phone.

"Why don't they just contact him? They did? No answer? Oh crud." The magistrate sighed and palmed his face. "Oh all right show them in."

"What's going on?" Luna wondered when her brother-in-law hung up the phone.

"A police officer just arrived with two children who were lost. They have been identified as Silver and Obsidian, Leo's adopted sons," Raphael explained to the woman. She tensed up when hearing that.

"The officer called his house and there was no answer, so instead of taking the kids to an empty mansion they decided to take them to the nearest relative. Me in other words." He sat back down and Apollo climbed back into his arms.

Soon there was a knock on the door and it was opened. Luna turned in her seat when a police officer walked in; he was leading one bluish green turtle boy and another dark green. Both were dressed in school uniforms and shouldering a bag.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt you like that, General Magistrate, but the children refused to talk with us and we didn't want to take them to an empty house," the officer explained and pulled the two boys gently forward. Silver was grim faced and when his hand was released, he folded his arms tight, Obsidian on the other hand was visibly upset and crying.

"That' ok, you can go. I'll take it from here," the magistrate said restraining another sigh. The police officer nodded and left the office. Now the two boys stood there staring at the uncle they hardly knew.

"All right boys, sit down." Raphael gestured to the nearby sofa in his office.

Apollo stared at the two newly arrived turtles curiously. So far, he had only met one turtle child and she was not even from his world. Silver stomped to the couch and sat down, his arms still folded tight. Obsidian hesitated but then followed his older brother, he was still crying. Luna just couldn't watch that. She rose up and went to the couch. The woman sat down beside the dark green turtle.

"Shh, there, there, it's alright," she said putting her arm around the crying child. Obi immediately huddled himself closer, burying his face in her blouse. Silver snorted and looked away. Luna just concentrated on trying calm his brother down, speaking soothingly to him.

Apollo slid down from his uncle's lap and approached. He was really curious about those two. Raphael in the meantime had picked up a book from a drawer in his desk; he flipped through it and found what he was looking for. Then he picked up the handset and dialed a number.

"Hi," Apollo greeted Silver. "Am Apollo."

"So?" the bluish green turtle snorted and didn't look at the younger turtle. Luna frowned; she could see that this one would be a bad company. Apollo was undaunted and turned to face his mother and crying Obsidian.

"Why he crying?" he asked.

"He's scared," his mother answered

"Nobody told him to follow me," Silver muttered.

"No I'm not calling because I enjoy hearing your voice Leo." The voice of the magistrate interrupted them. "And yes I am quite busy myself as well, but your kids were delivered to my office just now."

"Well that's good news for once coming from you." Raphael shook his head and finally hung up. He looked towards the sofa.

"Your father is on his way. It seems that he has been scouring the whole city for you two," he informed the two boys.

Silver's expression changed into slightly shocked one. Obsidian looked up, he on the other hand seemed a bit relieved but still slightly worried. The magistrate narrowed his eyes; he had to admit that the two young turtles looked healthy and well fed. In fact their general reaction was of two children who had been separated from their parent and probably knew they were in trouble.

Luna almost cringed when hearing the magistrate mention the boys' father. She realized it meant Assassin Leonardo was on his way. The woman really hoped Donatello would arrive first. She could of course always leave, but somehow her motherly instincts just didn't allow her to leave distraught Obsidian.

"See, your dad is on his way. It will be alright," she told the dark green turtle gently and smiled warmly. "So how old are you?"

Obsidian looked up at the woman. So far he had never really been in too much contact with anybody female except maybe in school. Occasionally he heard from Silver that the Demolisher had company in his room, but that was off limits and they never came outside of it.

"Ah…Ah am… seven," he whispered sniffling; he wiped his beak with the sleeve of his uniform. Not really caring now that it would dirty it. Then Obi glanced at Apollo who stood now by his mother staring at him curiously. "Hi."

"Hi, am Apollo," the basic green boy said.

"Ob…Obsidian," the older turtle whispered. He then looked up to Luna again. "He is yours?"

"Yes," the woman nodded.

"Who's his father?" Obi asked.

"His name is Donatello," Luna answered.

Obsidian looked at Apollo again. The dark green turtle was actually aware of his uncles that lived in the city and that two of them shared names with the uncles he knew. He had just never seen them and his father never spoke very highly of them, if he mentioned them at all.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Silver and Obsidian jumped in the couch. The magistrate told whoever was outside to enter. Inside walked not the assassin but the Ninja Master. The dogi-clad turtle nodded to his brother at the desk but stopped short when he noticed those on the couch.

He was mask-less, so his hard expression was clearly visible when he recognized the two boys. Apollo immediately ran towards his father with a large smile. The olive green turtle picked up his son who immediately began telling him what exactly was going on, as well as a four year old could.

"Leo's on his way to pick them up." The magistrate warned his brother. Donatello's expression hardened even more, he looked at Luna. The woman took the hint, and was herself a bit relieved though she didn't show it.

"I have to go now, maybe we will see you later," she told Obsidian who nodded but was looking sad. He would have wanted get to know her and maybe even Apollo.

"What's your name?" Obi asked as Luna was standing up. The woman stopped and eyed her husband who shrugged.

"Luna." She smiled at the small dark green turtle boy, waved him before leaving the office with Donatello and Apollo.

 _Yay, I get the fun job._ The magistrate shook his head and glanced back to the couch. Obsidian looked a bit distraught; Silver had resumed his sneer like expression refusing to even look at Raphael.

"I don't suppose you two know who I am. But I am your father's brother," he told the two boys. Only Obsidian looked his way. "I'm General Magistrate Raphael."

"Whuts General Magistit?" Obi asked finding the title a bit of a tongue twister.

"We handle security matters and certain kind of crimes," the older turtle explained to him. "I am the one in charge of the whole operation. I'm the boss in other words."

"Father says you're an idiot," for the first time since arriving, Silver spoke. An eye ridge rose on his uncle.

"He does now, does he? Well the feeling is mutual," Raphael said. The dark blue greenish turtle eyed him. That had apparently struck something.

There was no time for the child to make any kind of answer. The door swung open with a loud slam. In the doorway stood Assassin Leonardo, black clad as usual, the single right eye narrowed and his whole face in an angry scowl. The magistrate rose up from his seat almost prepared for anything. The boys sunk in the couch.

"I'm here for my sons!" The chill in the assassin's voice would probably have quieted an erupting volcano.

"Right over here." Raphael gestured to the sofa. Obsidian was beginning to cry again, he saw clearly how angry his father was. Silver couldn't keep up his own sneer anylonger.

"You two!" Leonardo turned his head, his sons now desperately wishing they could hide inside their shells. The assassin pointed outside. "Out! NOW!"

The boys didn't hesitate, jumped from the couch grabbed their bags and rushed for the doorway. Leonardo allowed them to pass. Then he took one last glare at his brother before reaching for the door and slamming it shut.

"Well, that went smoothly," the magistrate muttered and shook his head, actually wishing that the boys would escape with their shells intact.

* * *

Assassin Leonardo didn't utter a word to them, just pointed the two boys to enter the black convertible. Tony was in the driver's seat, unlike his master he looked relieved to see the boys unharmed. Once the children were seated, the assassin sat in the passenger seat.

The human drove off and headed straight home. No word was uttered; Tony did take one glance at the black clad turtle, Leonardo still had the angry scowl and was grinding his teeth. In the back seat, Obsidian battled his tears and Silver rubbed his hands together nervously but was otherwise silent.

The dark bluish greenish turtle tried to think back to where things had gone wrong. He had taken a wrong turn somewhere on his way to the mall and got lost. Obsidian had somehow found him, having followed because he didn't want Silver to get in trouble. But Obi couldn't find the way back to the school either.

In the end a police car had stopped, the officer recognizing who the boys were and they were picked up, but nobody was home or so the police thought when they made a call. Thus they had decided to take them to the general magistrate.

Silver just knew that he would take the heat for the trouble. Probably be blamed for dragging Obsidian into this. For Obi, just the mere thought of disobeying father was horrifying. Obi had almost never been severely disciplined. Didn't have to, he rarely got in trouble.

 _Nobody told him to follow me,_ Sil thought and glared towards his brother. The dark green turtle was crying silently, very upset. He really hated to see father angry.

"Yes we found them!" His father's voice snapped the young turtle from his thoughts. The assassin was talking on the phone.

"They were taken to my brother. He called me and informed me of that," Leonardo growled. "Yes they are ok! For now!"

Silver winched, they had never been beaten or spanked for punishments but sometimes the young turtle worried that might change. Yet he had heard the ex-emperor remark once:

"Just seeing their father steamed is punishment enough for the kids."

Which was true in a way, nothing scared Silver or Obsidian more than seeing their black masked father angry.

Finally, the sight of the black mansion came into view. The gate opened and Tony drove the car towards the large building. Silver tensed up a little, he just knew they would be in for it the moment they were inside the house.

"Tony, you park the car in the garage," the assassin ordered. The human just nodded as he stopped the car right in front of the steps leading to the entrance. The black wearing turtle stepped out and put the passenger seat down.

"Out!" he snapped at the boys who quickly as they could unfastened their seatbelts and scrambled out of the car.

"Do not go inside," the assassin growled when Silver and Obsidian were about to run for the front door. The two young turtles halted and then carefully glanced back. Their father had his back turned towards them. The convertible was already gone, so the three turtles were alone.

"Why weren't you two at the school?" Leonardo asked sharply never turning around.

"Well… uh… we…" Silver stuttered. There was just no way to hold up any attitude now, it would earn him nothing but even more pissed off father.

"Obsidian!" the assassin snapped. Sil shut his mouth and folded his arms. Obi would never lie to their father, especially when the black clad turtle was angry.

"S-S-Sil…S-S-Sil w-w-w-wanted t-t-t-too s-s-see the ne-ne-new m-m-all," Obsidian stammered, the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I-I-I tried- to he-he-help him f-f-find the w-way back… b-b-b-but w-w-we g-g-got lost."

"You. Got. LOST?!" The assassin whirled around facing his sons. The boys flinched, seeing the anger in their father's eye.

"Have I been training you two for NOTHING?!" Leonardo shouted. "Have I been wasting FOUR YEARS of my life to TRAIN you and you just GET LOST!?"

"S-S-Sorry f-f-father," Obsidian cried, the bag dropped from his hands and he covered his face and sobbed.

"DON'T COVER YOUR FACE!" the assassin roared. The dark green turtle immediately dropped his hands to his side, but his eyes were wide open and he was frozen in fear.

"You are supposed to wait! Wait until either Tony or I pick you two up!" Leonardo glared down at them. Silver was first now beginning to struggle with his own tears. He had seen his father angry plenty of times, but never this hopping mad.

"This will not happen again! Is that clear?" the assassin growled.

"Y-Yes sir!" his sons quickly complied.

"You do not disobey my orders! Is that clear?" Leonardo snapped.

"Y-yes sir!" the boys peeped.

"This will cost you an extra training hour in the evenings for the next month. There will be no TV for a month. No video games for unspecified period. And tonight, no supper!" the assassin growled. He was restraining himself from simply spanking the living daylight out of them, but no he had decided not to do that, besides, intimidation was often the best punishment.

"Now get inside and into your room and don't dare showing your sorry tails until this evening practice!" Leonardo snapped. The boys quickly rushed inside the house. Obsidian was so upset that he didn't even remember retrieving his bag from the ground.

 _Damn kids._ The assassin rubbed his forehead, shutting his eye tight. Then he walked towards the door, on the way he picked up Obi's bag.

"Don't say a word!" the black clad turtle growled when he walked in, in the large front hall the Demolisher had been just arriving. He had witnessed when the two boys came running inside and darted upstairs and towards their room.

"Aw, you really do care about them don't you," Raphael smirked and was rewarded with a dagger glare from the assassin.

Leonardo stomped away and towards the living room. The Demolisher didn't follow, instead went to the second floor to his room. His route took him past the children's room; inside there he could hear crying. The door was only half closed so the blood-red masked turtle peeked inside.

Obsidian sat in the lap of the ex-emperor. Donatello was seated in the chair and was trying to calm the distraught boy down. The small dark green turtle had his face buried in his Uncle's black shirt and cried bitterly. The former overlord calmly patted him on the carapace and spoke soothingly to him.

Curious about the location of the other, Raphael pushed open the door and noticed that Silver lay on his bed. He was on his side facing the wall; the Demolisher glanced at Donatello who was glancing his way.

"Daddy was a little mad wasn't he," the camouflage pants wearing turtle said with a smirk.

"Well I don't blame him," the ex-emperor grunted. "But first he has done all the shouting and dealt out the punishment, I'll refrain from it."

"Yo Sil," the Demolisher walked into the room and approached the older boy's bed. There was no response.

"Come on kid, you know your old man was just mad because he was worried," the blood-red masked turtle said as he sat down on Silver's bed. Still no response, the boy curled up. The Demolisher smirked and put a hand on the kids shoulder.

"You know, my old man used to be angry at me a lot. I was always up to something, heh got my brothers so often in trouble," Raphael told him and chuckled. "These fathers, they just get angry because they always expect so much and they worry a lot. Constantly worried."

Finally Silver turned so he lay on his back. The Demolisher saw now why he had been hiding; the blue greenish turtle had been crying silently but hadn't wanted it to show.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Raphael whispered with a grin. Then first did a smile come on the boy's beak. "Getting in trouble and the punishments that follow are temporary situations; you will all be having again fun within a day or two."

"Father was really mad." Silver sighed.

"I've seen him mad kid. Yes he was angry, but no, you haven't seen him mad. Be thankful far that," the Demolisher said and rose up from bed. He patted the kid on the shoulder. "See you around Sil, never forget, you can't get in trouble if you don't get caught."

The former emperor shook his head as he watched Raphael walk out of the room. Silver was now sitting upright in his bed, pondering his uncle's words. Obsidian had finally quite crying and sobbing, but still clung to Donatello.

"All right, you two better get out of these uniforms and ready for practice," he said.

* * *

"So calmed down a little?" Demolisher Raphael inquired as he walked into the living room with a beer can in his hand. The assassin sat in a recliner staring grim faced forward.

"Raphael could have ruined everything," Leonardo growled.

"Oh?" the Demolisher knew the black masked one was referring to the magistrate.

"There are laws about cloning here and I'm pretty sure Raphael knows the boys are clones. But for some reason he didn't do anything, he just called my cell phone and told me to pick them up." The assassin's eye narrowed and he glared now towards the blood-red masked turtle.

"Think he's up to something?" Raphael asked and frowned.

"No, he doesn't take risks any longer. He stopped being impulsive long ago. It would be too risky for him to try it, but still the risk was there for me." Leonardo sighed and shook his head.

"So what now?" the Demolisher asked casually. Leonardo turned to look at the clock, snorting he rose up.

"I'm starting to train those two more properly," he growled and rose up from the recliner.

* * *

Obsidian sighed. He was so hungry, but they had after practice been ordered straight to bed with no supper. The young turtle rubbed his beak a little with the right hand. He could hear the soft snoring of his brother from the other end of the room.

It was probably middle of the night but he couldn't see on the clock, the hunger had awoken him and prevented the little turtle to go back to sleep. How Obi wished he could have something to eat.

Suddenly the door opened. The dark green turtle froze in the bed closed his eyes. He was supposed to be sleep and he had no intentions to get into anymore trouble.

"Boys." The voice of their father addressed them. "Wake up boys."

Slowly Silver stirred and rose up in his bed. Obi as well pretended he was newly awoken and sat up. In the doorway stood their father, fully dressed, except he didn't have a katana or the rifle on his back. The black masked turtle was smiling.

"Come along boys," the assassin said and was actually smiling. The two brothers looked at each other confused but then climbed out of their beds and followed their father out.

They all walked down to the first level of the house and towards a certain hallway. Silver and Obsidian opened their eyes wide, they were strictly forbidden to enter this area of the house unless their father was with them and they seldom went very far.

Now they walked deep into the corridor, the two boys walked just behind their father. They went to the furthest door. Silver frowned; he had sometimes seen his father enter it. Then the assassin stayed there for quite awhile.

Leonardo opened the door and turned to face his sons. He was smiling very warmly and gestured them to walk in. The boys did so hesitantly and when they did, the two stared confused at what they saw. The door closed as the assassin entered the room after them.

Inside tied in chains that were fastened to the walls was a turtle. He didn't look too good, had injuries all over his body and seemed like he hadn't eaten for a while. The boys glanced up to their father who was staring at the apparent prisoner.

"Say hello to my sons, Leo," the assassin addressed the unknown turtle. Silver's eye ridge rose when hearing the reptile's name.

Slowly the turtle looked up, he was shaking and there was fear in his eyes. This Leo stared at the boys, Obsidian backed but Sil stood his ground staring right back at stranger.

"S-s-sons?" the prisoner whispered surprised.

"Yes, these are my sons, Silver and Obsidian," the assassin introduced the boy. He gently pushed Obi a bit forward again. "Obi is a little shy though; he always is when meeting someone new."

"Y-you have children?" Leo whispered his expression was a mix of shock and horror.

"Don't sound so surprised, Leo, I am fully equipped you know," the black masked turtle chuckled and now stepped forward, past his sons.

"But like all children they tend to get themselves into various troubles." The assassin eyed his sons who winched and glanced at their father uneasily, but he only smirked down to them.

"Sent them to bed without supper, won't be watching TV for a month and they'll need to earn their video games again," he continued casually.

"Surprised you didn't beat them," the prisoner muttered, Silver cringed and eyed his father again. The assassin was grinning now strangely.

"Yes, that's of course fully within my capabilities. Yeah, why not beat the children to get them to behave?" The black clad one looked down at the chained turtle. "

"No, that won't happen. In fact I love the tykes just too much." The assassin looked at his sons and smiled now normally. "Boys, why don't you take a look at the table over there?"

Silver and Obsidian glanced further into the room and their eyes opened wide in surprise. Table was at the other end and it was full of food. The boys looked at their father, wondering if they really were allowed. The assassin nodded, the brothers gasped in anticipation and rushed to the table, completely forgetting the prisoner.

"So Leo, enjoying the sight?" The assassin crouched down and grabbed the turtle's head, then forced him to stare in the direction of the table. The boys were happily chomping down the food.

"Yes, they are young, Obi is seven and Sil is nine, they are quite happy and quite innocent." The voice of the black clad turtle's became darker and darker.

"I have gone after many counterparts, Leo, many. Some have shocked and surprised me, some have weirded me out, but nobody has filled me with as much disgust as you have." The assassin then threw the prisoner to the ground. The turtle landed harshly and yelped. Obsidian and Silver looked towards them, but their father just pointed them to continue with their meal.

"Sure I have had my share of disturbing fun, but I at least select a prey that has a fighting chance," the black masked turtle hissed into the prisoner's ears.

"You know what in truth my favorite bounty hunting prey is?" he then added, there was a wicked smile on his beak. "Pedophiles, because nobody cares if they are brought in alive or not!"

Silver and Obsidian were too busy gorging on the food now to take any notice of the strange discussion their father was having. Soon they had finished and burped quite happily. The assassin seemed to notice immediately when they were finished and stood up facing them.

"Hop back to bed boys, I'll be right with you," he told them, Obi and Sil both nodded. They jumped down from their seats and hurried out of the room. Neither spared a glance to the prisoner who kept silent.

"You know, Leo, you shouldn't be really talking about being surprised that I don't use physical punishment on my children." The assassin looked down at his prisoner once more. "With all the children you have denied what you witnessed Silver and Obsidian do."

* * *

"Who was that turtle?" Obsidian asked. Assassin Leonardo was tucking him in, having arrived few minutes after the two boys had returned to their room.

"Nobody you should worry about, Obi," his father said and smiled wider. "Let's just say that for once I was doing the world a favor. He's hurt many children and I was in position to stop him."

"You're a hero?" the dark green turtle asked. The assassin grinned wickedly.

"Well, in this world I am."

 **End Story 2**


	3. Story 3: Lazy day

**Story 3: Lazy day.**

Luna sighed contently and stared down at the little bundle lying beside her. She was still in bed and really wasn't planning to leave it. So far the turtle woman was quite happy just to lay there and admire her sleeping son. Apollo lay wrapped in his blanket on the side her husband usually slept. He was at work now.

His father had transferred Apollo to their bed. He had at first been awake and making a little fuzz, but then fell asleep again. Instead of taking him back to the nursery, the Ninja Master had just brought him to his mother.

She just couldn't get over it how cute her son was, especially when sleeping. Now snuggly tugged in his blanket, the little boy was even cuter. Apollo rarely was fuzzy; it was mostly if he was really tired that he complained. Otherwise the boy was actually quiet and calm.

That is, he was quiet and calm when alone, once Michelle came for a visit all hell could break loose. Apollo then proved he could be just as mischievous as the little turtle girl. It was as if he didn't have a partner in crime, he simply lacked courage and was content on doing no mischief.

Luna began gently caressing the scalp of her son. He barely stirred, one hand did though move a little into another position. That action loosened the blanket a little bit. The woman smiled, she could just lie there all day and just stare at her son.

For a moment though her hand stopped, still cupping her son's head. Her olive-green skin was a stark contrast to Apollo's more basic green one. He did have a slight darker shade over him, but it wasn't that obvious. Luna blocked the uncomfortable thoughts out. No matter who was the biological parent, Donatello was Apollo's father.

She closed her eyes for a moment and her hand slipped from Apollo's head to his blanket covered shell. The turtle woman opened her eyes again and smiled even warmer. Two brown wide eyes stared up at her, then one tiny hand reached up to rub the right one tiredly.

"Mommy?" Apollo then rose up a little and looked around, bit confused to be in his parent's bedroom instead of the nursery. Then the boy crawled towards his mother who sat up in the bed and took him into her arms.

"Daddy?" he looked around but did not see his father anywhere.

"Your father is working," Luna told her son. Apollo looked up at her; he was curled up and yawned. Still a little tired.

"Want to get some breakfast?" his mother asked and cuddled him. Her son shook his head.

"Don't want food?" she asked sounding a little surprised. Again the boy just shook his head and yawned more.

Apollo was though starting to wake up and getting interested in his surroundings. He looked up and around for a bit. Luna watched him, wondering what her son was up to now. He crawled out of her arms and went for the blanket. The little turtle boy then picked it up and sat down, beginning to examine it by holding it up in front of him.

Luna watched with an amused smile, Apollo pulled the blanket closer to his beak getting it into his nostrils. He then quickly removed it and shook his head with a grimace. His mother tried not to giggle,

The boy decided the blanket was not worth the attention and threw it a side. He went back to his hands and knees and suddenly began a series of somersaults towards the end of the bed. His way of doing it was a little odd, mostly consisting of just rolling on his side after first taking the right position to begin.

"What are you up to?" Luna asked when Apollo had reached the end of the bed. There he began turning around, going in circles on his hands and knees. Then he let himself fall to his carapace with a giggle.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked when Apollo found his way to the edge of the duvet and managed to get himself under it.

"Hiding," came the small replay from somewhere under, though Luna suspected it was from the little bulge suddenly on the duvet.

The bulge moved around now. Luna got ready when it went dangerously close to the edge of the bed, but then Apollo turned and headed towards her. The boy reached her and she could feel two small hands on her right leg. Then a small beak as boy decided to just make sure that it really was mommy.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" she asked teasingly and leaned forward a bit to poke the bulge gently. Apollo let out a shriek and a giggle and madly dashed towards the end of the bed. He stopped though abruptly and sat up.

"Hey," Luna could feel tiny fingers take one of her toes. She began dragging the duvet off to reveal the boy. He was now carefully examining her mother's right foot, especially the toes.

"I swear I have no idea where you got this fascination with toes," the woman muttered.

Apollo made it his duty to examine the toes of anybody who dared enter the house. Be it his parents or guests. He was especially a terror on the teenage counterparts, Michelle's adopted uncles. The boy was also getting really quick and go for them. The magistrate sometimes jokingly claimed still having bite marks on one of his.

"Ok time to leave mommy's toes alone," Luna said and pulled her legs up. Apollo followed but was unprepared to be quickly grabbed and tickled by his mother.

Giggling madly the boy managed to wiggle out of danger and crawled to the end of the bed. There Apollo began playing with a corner of the duvet, rolling with it and covering himself occasionally with it. Luna let out small sigh as she watched her son play and smiled wide.

"Daddy?" Apollo suddenly perked up and looked at the bedroom door. Luna frowned, she hadn't heard anything. But the boy had, despite his young age, proven to have a very good hearing. Often hearing someone approaching the front door of the house before the doorbell even rang.

"Don?" she called, although the woman knew she wouldn't get a vocal answer if it was her husband. She was not disappointed; the Ninja Master opened the door and entered the room.

"Daddy!" Apollo immediately crawled to the edge and climbed down from the bed.

"You're early." Luna glanced at the clock, in fact it was only about one and half hour since he had left.

 _I arrived at the University, only to learn that it was Sunday, not Monday,_ Donatello signaled and had a wry grin on his beak. He picked up Apollo who had run straight to him.

"Sunday?" Luna glanced back at the alarm clock, indeed it said Sunday.

 _So, I'm going back to bed,_ the dogi wearing turtle said and sat on the edge of the bed. Apollo crawled out of his arms, when the Ninja Master began undressing. The boy hurried to his mother and from her arms watched as his father climbed under the duvet and lay down.

"Back to bed you say?" Luna asked. Donatello was facing her and he simply nodded. Apollo crawled to him, got himself under the duvet and lay now up against his father. The Ninja Master put his right arm around the boy.

Luna shrugged and edged herself closer. She kissed her husband and then lied down. Apollo yawned and rubbed his eyes. Shortly later the boy was fast as asleep and so where his parents.

 **End story 3**


	4. Story 4: Of pretty dresses and drawings

**Story 4: Of pretty dresses and drawings**

 **2k3 TMNT-world**

Nobody was very surprised when the dark portal opened on the middle of the catwalk in the old pumping station. The turtles were expecting arrivals. Soon the otherworldly version of April stepped through holding her three and half year old daughter Michelle. It was Leonardo who approached the newly arrived.

"Hello and welcome," the blue masked one greeted them.

"Hi." The woman said smiling. "I hope this isn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Leo assured her. Michelle was eagerly looking around. When she spotted her uncle, she immediately wanted to be put down. Her mother obliged, then handed the blue masked ninja a bag.

"This is her stuff," she said. Leo nodded and looked down when the little girl patted him on the leg to get his attention.

"See," Michelle chirped with a wide smile. She took a part of the hem on her dress and pulled it forward.

"Got a pretty dress," she stated proudly.

Leonardo smiled at the girl. The dress in question was by no means new; in fact it did look like it was made especially for the environment they were now in. It was no secret that Michelle was not overly found of clothes. It could be because her uncles didn't wear much themselves. Michelle was on a very impressionable age.

"She and her _father_ were rummaging through the attic. They found a box of clothes and Michelle pretty much claimed this dress," April explained shaking her head smiling. Her daughter had begun going in circles to show Uncle Leo the dress more properly.

"Just as well, it was made to get dirty," she then added.

"That's good; sure we are pretty clean here. But it is still the sewers," Leo agreed.

"Pretty dress, pretty dress," Michelle chanted while going in circles.

"Where are the others?" April now noticed the lack of other turtles.

"Raph went top-side for few supplies since we are babysitting both Michelle and Apollo tonight," Leo told her. "Don is in his workshop and Mikey is somewhere. Master Splinter is meditating."

Apllo?" Michelle stopped her circling and looked up at her uncle.

"He hasn't arrived yet," Leonardo told the little turtle girl. She promptly turned to look up at her mother.

"Apllo comes?" she asked curiously. April crouched down in front of her, Michelle walked closer and the woman took her tiny hands in her own.

"It does look like Apollo will be here as well," April said with a smile. "Now are you going to be a good girl? Mommy will be back tomorrow."

"Okay." The turtle girl nodded and then freed her hands to be able to hug her mother. April hugged her back before standing up.

The older woman waved her daughter one last time before using her private dimension traveler. The portal opened and the human disappeared through it. Michelle turned back to face Leo who smiled at her and held out his free hand, the other was holding the bag.

"Apllo comes?" Michelle asked once more, as she walked closer and took Leonardo's hand with both hers.

"We are expecting him at any minute now," her uncle told her and led the girl across the catwalk.

It was probably no surprise that Michelle had grown a little fond of Apollo, son of Dontello's Ninja Master counterpart. They were both on a similar age, only roughly a year between them. Thus when Michelle was visiting and Apollo was around too, they both had a playmate. Both parents had begun meeting more often because of that.

"ELLIE!" was suddenly shouted and bouncing towards them came Michelangelo."

"Miikey!" Michelle giggled and immediately freed herself from Leo and rushed forward with her arms outstretched towards the orange masked one.

"How's my little princess?" Mikey asked as he swept the little girl up from the floor. Michelle continued to giggle as her uncle spun around with her.

Leonardo just about managed to get past them without colliding with his energetic brother. This was also no surprise, Mikey being Michelle's favorite of her four official uncles. She also had a great liking to the orange masked turtle's, letter wearing counterpart who showed up from time to time. M-wearing Michelangelo as well had great affinity towards the little turtle. He pretty much claimed she saved his sanity.

"See Miikey," Michelle said when they had finally stopped circling. She patted her dress. "Gotta pretty dress."

"Wow that's right," Mikey said grinning wide. "That's a really pretty dress. Where did you get it?"

"Home, up!" The turtle girl pointed up with both hands.

"Ah in the attic," the orange masked turtle said. He walked with her to the general living area of the lair.

They were just stepping down from the catwalk when another portal formed. Leonardo stopped on his way to the bedrooms and turned, having heard the soft hum when the gateway formed. Michelle perked up in Mikey's arms, knowing exactly what that was.

As expected, the dogi-clad version of Donatello came through. Over his shoulder was a bag. After him came Luna holding their young son. Apollo lay flat on his mother's chest, one tiny hand holding the collar of her dress firmly and the other was half in his mouth.

The Ninja Master did a greeting bow, which both Leonardo and Michelangelo returned. Then they both welcomed them to the lair. Michelle was now very eager to go closer to the newly arrived, having spotted Apollo in his mother's arms.

"Apllo, Apllo," she chanted and in the end Mikey had to let her down, so she could run to Luna.

"You still forget the 'o'," the older turtle woman told the little girl who was now running in circle around her. Luna crouched down so Michelle could see Apollo.

"Hi Apllo," the little girl greeted the young male turtle, but he was silent, just stared back sucking on his own hand.

"He's a little tired, he hasn't had his nap yet," Luna explained to her, but Michelle was undaunted and pulled at her little dress.

"See, got a pretty dress," she said proudly.

"Yes it's very pretty," the woman agreed with a smile and rose up again. Apollo was then transferred to Leonardo. "He hasn't had a nap, so maybe if you could."

"No problem," the blue masked turtle said smiling. Michelle thus proceeded to run around Leo now that the boy was in his arms.

The adult off-world turtles soon left as well, after promising their son they would be back tomorrow evening. Michelle wanted to follow Leo as he was going to allow Apollo to sleep in his room, but Mikey quickly scooped the little girl up.

"Apollo needs his nap," he told the girl quickly and walked with her to the living room. "We will see him later."

Michelle didn't protest, giggling already when her uncle swooped her up, but she occasionally glanced in the direction Leonardo went in. Who knows, maybe Apollo wouldn't need a nap after all.

However, the turtle girl was not tired like the boy. In fact, Michelangelo sometimes wondered if she was ever tired. He took her down to the dojo where she could run around more freely without risking toppling someone over. The odd thing was though; she absolutely refused to remove the dress. Mikey had figured the article would just be in her way, but it didn't hinder her at all. Shrugging the orange masked turtle engaged in a game of tag with her.

The game had been going on for a while when they heard the distant sound of the lair entrance opening and closing. Michelle came to a dead halt, an ability the older turtles often wondered how she developed. She turned to Mikey who had stopped as well when they heard the noise.

"Who come?" the little girl asked.

"Probably Uncle Raph," the orange masked turtle said and grabbed the child up. Together they went back up to the upper levels to the main living area. As suspected, the red-masked ninja had arrived carrying bags.

"Unca Raph!" Michelle shouted out when seeing the very-dark green turtle. She immediately climbed down from Mikey and darted to the kitchen were her other uncle was putting the bags.

"Hey 'Ellie," Raph greeted the girl with a grin. He was then promptly shown the dress she was in.

"Pretty dress!" the little turtle said, beaming with pride. Raphael crouched down in front of her, examining her critically for a moment.

"Yeah that's a pretty dress, kid and pretty girl too wearing it," he said and gave her a playful light punch on the tummy. Michelle giggled and grabbed her uncle in a hug giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Gee, ruin my reputation why don't ya, kid," the red clad turtle grunted but in reality was having a hard time not grinning wide. Michelle just giggled and was about to run off but was suddenly grabbed up and held at arm's length.

An olive green face with a purple mask examined the surprised girl from the slight distance. Michelle tilted her head a little bit staring at her fourth uncle.

"We have here an interesting situation. Michelle O'Neal is wearing a dress and she hasn't ripped it off herself," Donatello said and then brought the girl closer and held her more properly. She giggled and tugged at her dress.

"Pretty dress," she told him. Don smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes I have to agree with you there and it's very well suited for your current environment." He nodded and tickled the girl under the chin. Michelle let out a mad laughter and then huddled herself closer to Don for a second.

Mikey was in the meantime using the opportunity to rummage through the bags. Raph had already picked some things out of them. Leo arrived in the kitchen; Apollo hadn't gone quite just yet to sleep. So the blue masked turtle had to be with him until the little boy had.

"Did April buy the whole store for us?" the blue-clad ninja wondered when seeing the bags.

"She said better have too much than to little when dealing with babies, of course I had to tell her this isn't the first time we are watchin' 'Ellie and Apollo," Raphael shrugged.

"I think we are going to need all these diapers, what is it the deputy calls Apollo again?" Mikey asked looking up from the bag.

"I believe it was 'poop factory'. But with a mild colorful language in front of that," Don said, he was busy entertaining Michelle now by throwing her up into the air and catching her. The girl pretended to fly by waving her arms each time she was in the air.

"Right, sounds like the deputy alright," Leo said and began helping Raph with the bags, pushing Mikey away from them since the orange masked one wasn't too much help.

"Guys, you did remember to hide the cookie box right?" Don asked as he was putting Michelle down, the girl expressing desire to move on to the next uncle.

"First thing after agreeing we would be babysitting the kids," Leonardo said quickly, giving Michelle a glance. She was climbing up a chair to see more properly what her uncles were doing with those mysterious bags.

"Oh no you don't," Raph saw the girl reach for one of the bags and grabbed her up. And put her in Mikey's arms.

"Here, keep the kid busy, there are few goodies in that bag we don't want her to get before dinner," he told his brother.

"Aw, let's ditch this party Michelle, let's go do something else," the orange masked turtle told the disappointed girl and disappeared with her out of the kitchen. On their way to the living room they met up with Splinter who had just finished his meditation.

"Grandpa." Michelle gasped and immediately climbed down from Mikey's arms and scurried over to the elder rat.

"Why hello there, young Michelle," Splinter greeted the child as she grabbed him in a hug, he gently laid one hand on her crown. "I can see you have arrived in a beautiful dress as well, you look very nice in it."

"Pretty dress, yes." Michelle nodded in agreement, as her adopted grandfather picked her up.

"And where did get you such fine clothing?" Splinter inquired smiling warmly at the child.

"Up in…" Michelle turned to look at Mikey having forgotten the word to use.

"She found it apparently in the attic at home," the turtle answered his sensei. Splinter nodded his thanks and looked at the girl once more.

"I'll let you and your uncle go on with your business, I understand young ladies need their time to play," he said and put Michelle back down to the floor. The little turtle hugged him again before rushing back to Mikey who swooped her up.

"Come, let's see if there is something fun on the television," Michelangelo told her and ran off with her to the living room. Splinter was already on his way into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok hold still," Don instructed, though far back in his mind he was thinking. _Yeah right, this is Michelle and Apollo together, who am I kidding?_

On the couch, Michelle and Apollo were seated. The boy was dressed in overalls but nothing else since it was warm. The girl was still in her dress she had arrived in. Donatello was trying to take a picture of them sitting together.

"So far so good." Don was surprised that so far both children sat relatively still. Apollo did lean though a little towards the couch arm. Michelle had suddenly discovered her toes peeking from under the dress and was investigating the wonder.

"One more and then I'm finished," the purple-masked turtle said and prepared to take the last picture. Apollo pointed at the camera but Michelle did something more spectacular. Suddenly she lifted her dress exposing everything it hid. It was only lucky that she was a turtle and thus hid things even more. Unfortunately, Don had just clicked and taken the picture.

"Michelle… put the dress down," Don said slowly trying not feeling too embarrassed as he found the picture on the digital camera and promptly deleted it.

"Michelle…" the ninja sighed when the girl was looking under her dress, now having spotted her little tail.

"Ok, I'll stop boring you two." the purple-clad turtle shook his head and placed the camera on his belt. Then he stood up and walked to the couch and sat down beside the children.

"Look at this." He picked up the camera and showed the kids one of the pictures he had taken. Michelle stared wide eyed at herself, Apollo tilted his head and then looked up at Don.

"Us," he whispered and pointed at the camera.

"Yes, it's you and Michelle." Don nodded with a smile. Then he showed them another picture. Michelle jumped when the picture changed so slightly, just to stay safe she pushed herself behind Apollo.

Don tried not to chuckle, but it was quite comic to see the girl hiding behind the boy since she was bigger than him. Apollo wasn't so sure either; he did not understand how the picture had chanced. He looked up at Don and pointed at the camera.

"Change," he said, not sounding quite satisfied that the picture had done that.

Don smiled and changed the picture again. Michelle didn't quite like this strange mystery and decided to book. She began climbing down the couch on record speed and sped off to Mikey who was on the other end of the living room watching the televisions.

"Picture change, picture change," she complained as she threw herself to the safety of her uncle's arms.

"It's ok Michelle, it is just another picture that's on the camera," Don told her and shook his head. However, the girl didn't quite trust that strange device just yet, and watched now from a very safe distance.

Apollo climbed into Don's lap intending to discover how this weirdness worked. His 'uncle' in a sense, began showing him the camera and the buttons. Explaining in a low voice how things worked. Though the two year old wouldn't probably understand all, he did seem to realize now that when you pushed a button the picture moved to another one.

Leo came into the living room just to check on how things were going. He was not terribly surprised to see Michelle with Mikey and Apollo with Donatello. These were the turtles the children seemed to prefer the company of when visiting. Apollo had been from early start rather drawn to the purple-masked turtle. It was possible it was because the ninja looked like his father, but Apollo still seemed to realize the differences.

Don as well seemed to encourage their friendship. Apollo was already beginning to show interesting in how things worked. Something he most definitely picked up from the Ninja Master. The dogi-wearing turtle still tinkered with things and often allowed his son to watch in the workroom.

The purple-clad ninja did almost the same thing when Apollo came over. He often let the boy have something harmless to examine and even pull apart. Mikey and Raph sometimes jibed that Donatello was already corrupting the kid with geekness, but Don countered it with that the father had started. He was just helping.

"Raph and I are going to meet Casey, something about Purple Dragons on the move, it's only a scouting mission so you guys can stay and take care of the kids," Leonardo then told his brothers. Don and Mikey just nodded, if they really needed backup, their brothers would call and the two remaining turtles could speed off on the Battle-Shell.

"I wonder what's going on with the dragons now, so far we haven't seen them exactly breaking the laws but still doing something," Mikey said shortly after Leo had left and looked towards Don who nodded in agreement.

"It's been really strange," the purple-masked ninja said and allowed Apollo to try to take a picture with the camera.

"And the Foot seems to have stopped searching for us, seems to be busy with something else," Don added and shrugged. That was kind of good news for them anyway.

"Yep," Michelangelo nodded. Then he lifted Michelle up, the girl was yawning wide.

"I think somebody is ready for bed," the orange masked turtle commented grinning when seeing how tired Michelle actually was. "Looks like there are moments where you aren't hyperactive."

"Well it's soon their bed times, might just as well get them ready to bed," Don said noticing that Apollo was also looking a bit more calmer than usual and his eyelids look very heavy.

Mikey stood up with Michelle and Don with Apollo. The two turtles were then soon busy to get the children ready for bed.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

Ex-Emperor Donatello slumped down on the couch and heaved a sigh. Where had the energy gone he wondered. This one time he actually figured he had a free time; the assassin had to head off with the Demolisher, leaving him with the boys. Tony was busy around the mansion.

Not that he minded really, he looked at Silver and Obsidian as much as his sons as the assassin did. Nevertheless, he still knew he had to relent being the uncle, but the turtle swore he hadn't been expecting this. The boys were tireless and he hadn't even engineered them like that at all.

 _Be it normal born or clones, children really do not read that damn child-rearing handbook. If I get my hands on the people who wrote those, I'll have them handle the boys for a full week without any help,_ he grunted and looked up. Obsidian was on the floor now drawing with crayons. Silver was in front of the television playing the video game console.

Just minutes ago they had been running all around the house, causing their uncle no end of worries. There were sections of the mansion the boys could not go without permission or with an escort. Therefore, Donatello had spent a great deal chasing after them to ensure that in the heat of the game, they did not go there.

Then of course there was the usual whining of 'I want this', 'can I have that?', 'how does this work?', 'Why can't we go there?', 'why, why, why?' and that was all just from Silver. The former overlord was very thankful that Obsidian was not as demanding.

 _That boy is going to be a terror when he grows up._ Donatello glanced at where the dark-bluish green boy sat. He had a determined look as he moved the character around the screen, solving the various puzzles on the way.

He had been taken by surprise by the different personalities of the boys. The ex-emperor had by no means planned for anything like that during the cloning process. At most, he had figured they would behave slightly similar. But no, almost the moment they had stepped out of the tubes, their current personalities were evident. Obsidian, shy and quiet, Silver, demanding and inquisitive.

Then as the two boys began interacting both with each other and with the adult turtles, their other traits began developing. Silver was rather quickly attracted to the Demolisher, whose stand off attitude just made him more appealing to the boy. Obsidian on the other hand, seemed to prefer the quieter company of the ex-emperor.

But both boys had one thing in common, aside from being clones, they were more than ready to ditch their uncles the moment their father was in the room. That was one of the very few things that hadn't surprised the ex-emperor. The false memories planted in the boys, just so they wouldn't be completely blank, gave the very reason. According to them, the assassin had saved them, gotten them out of a very bad situation and brought them to his world.

"He got us away from the bad place," Silver always said.

Donatello knew he could have, it would have been easy for him to do it, but the ex-emperor had not in fact hardwired any loyalties in the boys. The assassin had only the memories to go on to get their unquestionable love at the beginning. It probably also helped that the assassin did immediately become very fatherly to the boys.

The former overlord rubbed his temple and for a moment glanced down at his black shirt he was wearing. Somehow it was turning grey, the turtle sighed and he had only dressed up in it this morning. It seemed that every time he was taking care of the boys, his clothes got dirty in matter of minutes.

"Unca Donny," a quiet little voice addressed him. Donatello looked up and smiled. Obsidian had arrived and was holding a piece of paper. Before the older turtle could inquire what was wrong, the boy handed him a drawing.

The ex-emperor accepted it and an eye ridge rose. It was a colorful crayon image of him in his lab-coat. He was holding what looked like a beaker in one hand and a remote in the other. Under the drawing stood in crude letters:

 **UNCA DONNY, BEST UNCA.**

"Aw, thanks Obsidian." Donatello smiled even wider and reached forward to hug the boy. The little turtle hugged him back and then skipped back to where his crayons and papers were.

The former overlord carefully placed the drawing on the coffee table, intending to hang it up later in the lab. He stretched and yawned, seemed the boys were really going to be quiet for the rest of the day.

"Am your only brother stupid!" The snorting voice caught his attention. Donatello looked to where Silver was. Obsidian had just given him a drawing as well. Even from the slight distance, the ex-emperor could see the letters saying:

 **SILVER, BEST BRO.**

"Silver, your brother just made you a nice drawing," he said sharply. Silver paused in his game to glance at the former overlord who just gave him a stern look. The boy's shoulder slumped down in defeat and he glanced at his brother.

"Thanks," he mumbled and then continued to play.

Obsidian though hadn't seemed to be too daunted by the previous name calling, most likely because Silver hadn't followed it with a threat. The boy was already busy marking another drawing. However, he shielded it from view so Donatello couldn't see it.

Suddenly both boys perked up and glanced for the living room doors. The former overlord raised an eye ridge, but he didn't have to wonder too long. Suddenly the doors swung open and Assassin Leonardo stood in the doorway.

 _Of course._ Donatello shook his head; the boys had been training for a while now under the assassin. Their sense of awareness was much, much higher tuned than his. They sometimes failed to sense a presence, but it would become better with time.

Both boys had immediately dropped whatever they were doing and ran off to their father. The assassin crouched down and hugged his sons as they came. Then he immediately got a full report on what they had been doing today.

"See daddy." Obsidian pointed to where he had been drawing. Then the boy rushed from the assassin to pick up one of the images and ran back with it to his father.

"Hm, 'best daddy in da world'," the assassin read and looked at Obsidian with a smirk, then hugged the boy closer. "Thank you, Obi, I like to think so too."

Silver then proceeded to tell his father all about his new high score in the computer game. The assassin listened with interest and nodded when his older son had finished.

"Good job there, Silver." he stood up and looked at the ex-emperor.

"I trust they haven't been too much trouble for you," Leonardo said with a grin and walked further inside the living room. The ex-emperor didn't answer. The Demolisher appeared with a beer can in hand and drank from it as he entered. Silver almost immediately ran to him.

"Unca Raph, Unca Raph!" he shouted waving his arms. He went straight into telling his uncle about the new high score. The blood-red masked reptile glanced down at the excited boy with only half interest.

"Ya did good kid," the big turtle relented though to congratulate the boy before heading for a recliner to sit down in. Silver jumped back to the television to continue with the game.

"So what on earth was it you were doing?" the former overlord asked though he wasn't expecting an answer. However, he had to admit he was curious.

"We were in a… meeting," the assassin answered as he sat down in an armchair. "Just few previews of things possibly to come."

"Huh?" Donatello raised an eye-ridge, the black-masked turtle didn't explain further just had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Obsidian had returned to his drawings and seemed to be marking yet another picture. Since the assassin wasn't offering any more information, the former overlord glanced where the boy was busy.

When he had finished, the little dark-green turtle stood up holding fourth picture of the evening. Then he portrayed a rare case of bravery and began approaching the Demolisher. The ex-emperor's brow rose skywards, Leonardo was now watching as well. Obsidian generally avoided approaching the Demolisher too much. Seemed to be a bit frightened and intimidated by the large and sometimes loud turtle. At least he almost never did it alone.

Now he crossed the distance between his drawing corner and to the recliner. The Demolisher had already noticed the approach and looked surprised himself. He too was well aware that Obsidian usually stayed clear off him. The boy walked all the way to the recliner and handed the older turtle a drawing.

"Uh, thanks." Raphael accepted the paper and looked at it; one eye-ridge went up for a moment. Then suddenly there came a loop side grin on his beak. On the image stood:

 **UNCA RAPH! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BABY! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The Demolisher reached out and gave Obsidian gentle nookie before the boy darted off back to the drawings. Again the boy began marking a drawing. The ex-emperor was staring to wonder just how many the kid had been doing.

Tony stepped into the doorway and stopped there to announce that that dinner was ready. All of the adult turtles rose up, but Silver had to be prodded by his father to leave the game. Obsidian quickly finished with the image before jumping up and running to Tony and giving him the paper.

"Why thank you, young sir," the human said as he accepted the picture. The man stared at the picture a bit surprised but did bow slightly for Obsidian. The little turtle hugged him before following his father, uncles and brother.

Tony turned in the doorway to go after the others but looked back at the drawing. It was of him doing his usual chores around the mansion but underneath stood:

 **TONY! WORKS! BAKES! HE NICE!**

 **End Of pretty dresses and drawings!**

* * *

 **A/N:** Much like Brothers vs Brother, I wrote these stories during the period of 2006-2007, mostly just short stories that came to my mind that involved the children that had started to crop up during the Assassin series. None of these stories were really inspired by anything, except just to see how differently the various characters interacted with the children. The fourth story though was my favorite to write.


End file.
